1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to musical instruments. In particular, it relates to a new turn-on tuning mechanism for a drum and spherical acoustic chambers that provide both audio and visual improvements over the prior art.
2. Background
The music industry uses drums with almost every type of music. While some drums may be suitable for every type of music, other drums may be more suitable for particular types of music. The wide variety of music categories has resulted in the development of many types of drums. For example, drum sets or drum kits used by rock-and-roll bands can vary from drums used by orchestras or other musical combinations. A wide variety of drums have been developed for these various purposes and types of music, such as bongos, square drums, percussion drums, bass drums, kettle drums, tom-tom drums, and tympani drums. In addition to acoustic drums, many drums have also been simulated, or enhanced, by electronic devices.
Each of the many types of drums that have been developed have their own unique sound qualities. As a result, bands and orchestras typically require many types of drums to produce the various sounds required for a particular musical work. Depending on the intent of the artists, variations in acoustic qualities for particular musical instruments may improve the nature of a given musical work. It would be desirable to have a method of altering the sound quality of existing drums to create particular acoustic effects.
Another problem associated with the use of drums is that they require a substantial amount of skill and effort to properly tune. Drums are typically tuned by adjusting a series of lugs arranged around the periphery of the drum head. It would be desirable to have a method of tuning drums that takes less time, does not require a high skill level, and is convenient.